the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaieru Kenshin
'Approval:' 3/8/18 5 feats Ornanate v3.6 'Appearance and Personality' Kaieru is a very emotional and energetic person, not normally the type at all to hide his emotions or not speak his mind. In being outspoken, he often finds himself in the midst of trouble without a filter on what he says. He can be quite dismissive when he is denounced as wrong in any situation, but with enough convincing, he'll admit his faults. He's very caring towards those that he's close with like his friends and mentors, even rivals. He's also rather awkward in most social situations, lacking a lot of social experience from his childhood, but he does occasionally face dire or personal situations with raw confidence due to his willpower being so strong. Kaieru has thick, light-brown hair and bright blue eyes. He's rather lean, but not incredibly skinny. His face is quite round and his jawline is very defined, giving him a bit of a more mature look from certain angles. He wears a green cloak that extends down to his knees, with a dark creme pair of tracksuit pants and a white t-shirt. He also wears a necklace which holds a dark, purple crystal, which Kaieru insistently believes holds some sort of significance in his life. 'Stats' (Total: 44) Strength: 9 Speed: 9 Chakra Levels: 9 Chakra Control: 9 Endurance: 8 CP: 65 Banked: 0 'Rank Upgrades' Genin 1: Fire Release Genin 2: Curse Mark Chunin: N/A Jonin: N/A S-Rank: N/A Kage Rank: N/A 'Abilities and Feats' Feats earned so far: 5 Banked feats: 0 Fire Release Fire Release: Molten Fist - A high temperature punch that surrounds the user's fist and augments his/her normal strength, and a fist shaped fire leaves the hand after the initial punch. 10CP Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu - A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire and expelled from the mouth either as a massive orb of roaring flame or as a continuous flame-thrower. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. 10CP Fire Release: Flaming Sparrows - The user exhales releasing numerous, high speed embers that fly forward at target. 10CP Fire Release: Exploding Flame Crater - The user slams their fist into the ground crushing the earth underneath them, then releasing fire chakra into the ground which seeks the enemy and explodes underneath their feet. 20CP Curse Mark Curse Mark: 1st State - Activating Stage One of the curse mark increases the physical abilities of the user. When activated, dark bruises, which vary mark to mark, spread around the body. CP stat boost, +3 Strength and +3 Speed, 10 CP/round. Equipment *(2EP) 2x Single Kunai *(3EP) 1x Chakra Pill *(2EP) 1x Set of Shuriken Ryo * Ryo earned: 11500 * Ryo left: 11500 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 23' *'Banked: 0' *'Reset Day: Sunday' S-Rank: 0 A-Rank: 0 B-Rank: 0 C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 RP and Other: 6 02/11/2018 - New Beginning! A Genin's First Adventure! - 5QP 02/14/2018 - An Unfriendly Letter/Fire in the Leaf - 3QP 02/16/2018 - Knife Fight By Moonlight - 6QP 03/02/2018 - A Stolen Heart! - 6QP 03/07/2018 - Park Cleanup - 2QP 03/19/2018 - The Seed Has Been Planted! - 1QP Notable Relationships in Konohagakure Hanako Amagawa - Hanako and Kaieru were good friends throughout their formative years at the Academy and they still remain pretty close in their careers as Shinobi. Hanako was always very kind and accepting of Kaieru after he made his way to Konoha, and he developed a very special respect for her that eventually developed into a romantic interest, despite her being oblivious to his feelings. However, he'll always love her and back her up, no matter what they have between them. Jonan Kujo - Jonan and Kaieru met first shortly after Kaieru had made his way out of the Academy. They had an intense battle in the woods by the river in Konoha that almost lead to the premature awakening of Kaieru's Curse Mark. Kaieru views his relationship with Jojo as more of a comrade and less of a friend, as he hasn't really gotten to know Jojo very well yet and Kaieru isn't incredibly trusting of those who he isn't quite familiar with. 'History and Story' The Kenshin Clan lived peacefully and prosporously their own Hidden Village in the Land of Lightning until an undocumented tragedy forced them out of their own land and they were forced to migrate into the mainland, namely the Land of Fire. However, not many of the Kenshin Clan made it through the trip alive and the Kenshin Clan was effectively forgotten. Reduced to nearly nothing, the Head of Clan became more and more delusional as time passed. Kaieru was the great-grandson of the Head of Clan and was very intrigued about his family's history as Shinobi. Seeing this as his opportunity, the Head of Clan maliciously manipulated Kaieru into aspiring to become stronger, something Kaieru would later discover and be furious about. Whilst Kaieru was still naive, the Head of Clan tought him all of the wrong philosophies, twisting Kaieru's Way of Ninja. When he was 8 years old, Kaieru discover his great-grandfather's true intention, to raise him to be a mindless killer. In a fit of outrage, he fatally injured his great-grandfather and abandoned his clan, never to look back. He eventually made his way to Konoha and settled in, but he knew he couldn't possibly fit in the way he was. He wore a mask, entirely disguising his true emotions and his past. As he grew to make friends and grow bonds in the Village, his early childhood and his rage subsided, though still present. Kaieru became a bright and happy boy, an awkward socialite who was always enthusiastic around others. However, he still had violent memories that remind him of who he once was and it can send him into depressive and other emotionally charged spirals. There is one part of his past that Kaieru doesn't remember, however. His great-grandfather saw power in Kaieru's raw emotions as a child and decided to abuse it. He forced a Curse Mark upon him that grew stronger with intense emotion and sent Kaieru mad. It took form of an X-shaped bruise that sat on the very back of Kaieru's neck. Thus, a dormant power lies within him, eagerly waiting to be awakened. Category:Character